Deaths and Funerals (Parody)/Transcript
(The intro starts with the camera zooming into Sodor, after that. A weird version of James crashes into a Special Needs School) * Singer: I’m going down to South Park gonna have myself a time. * Troublesome Trucks #1 and #2: Friendly places everywhere. Humble Folks without temptation. * (The weird version of James crushes Sir Topham Hatt, followed by footage of Thomas looking at the camera while Toby melts) * Singer: Goin’ down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind. * Diesel 10: Ampule parking day and night. People spouting “Howdy, Neighbor!”. * (Toby melts) * Singer: Headin’ on up to South Park gonna see if i can’t unwind. * Cranky: (Mumbling) Someday I’ll be old enough to stick my dick up up Britney’s butt. * (Gordon humps Emily while Thomas stops outside a post office) * Singer: So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine. * (Title: Deaths and Funerals) * (The parody starts with a flashback with the ending of Pests) * Narrator: And so you see, Pests do pose a far number of problems throughout Dillydale, but The Mr. Men and Little Misses won’t let a trilby old pest to ruin their day. Because after all, one man’s pest is another man’s tickle. * Mr. Bump: AAH!!!! AAAHH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TICKLISH PEST!! * (The episode fades to the present, while the music turns into funeral music) * Narrator: Today is a very sad day in Dillydale, because 6 of the Mr. Men and Little Misses have passed away. * Mr. Bump: I’m gonna go see how Miss Whoops is doing. Miss Whoops, I’m here. Are you still here? I believe she’s out shopping, never mind. * Little Miss Helpful: Good morning, Mr. Bump. * Mr. Bump: Hi, I’m looking for Miss Whoops, where is she? * Little Miss Helpful: She’s in Hospital, in a Deathbed. * Mr. Bump: WHAT!!!!! * Little Miss Helpful: Yes, you heard me correctly. * Mr. Bump: Don’t worry, Miss Whoops, I’m coming! * (The camera fades to Mr. Bump outside a hospital door, then he comes across Buzz Lightyear, who's broken his arm off) * Mr. Bump: Are you going for a checkup? * Buzz: Don’t talk to me! * (The doctor appears) * Mr. Bump: Is she okay? * Doctor: No, she only has 34 seconds left. But you can visit her. * Mr. Bump: What happened to you, Miss Whoops? * Mr. Strong: She was beaten up by Scoutmaster Lumpus. * Little Miss Whoops: (wheezily) help me, Mr. Bump. (Dies) * Mr. Bump: We lost her. (Starts Sobbing) Oh poopity poop no! Why?! Why?!?! * Mr. Happy: She’s not the only one, Mr. Funny died from lung cancer, Mr. Rude was executed, Miss Bossy was shot by a black guy for bossing him around, Miss Scary was shot by Cleveland Brown and Miss Giggles was tickled until she died laughing. * Mr. Bump: Why would we lose them too? * Mr. Grumpy: I don’t know. * (At the church) * Brian: (Blows Air Horn) YES!!! 6 OF THE MR. MEN AND LITTLE MISSES DIED!!!! * Mr. Men Show hater #1: LET’S CELEBRATE!!!!! * Brian: (Starts playing the Chicken song by J.Geco) * (When they got to Miss Whoops, Mr. Funny, Mr. Rude, Miss Bossy, Miss Scary and Miss Giggles’ Graves) * Brian: (Clucking) * Mr. Fussy: Shut Up, you brat! (Sobs) * Everyone (Excluding Brian and The Mr. Men Show haters): (Sobs) * Mr. Bump: (Sobs) * (The Intermezzo of Cavalleria Rusticana starts playing as a montage of Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops is shown, as the camera fades out to the clouds, Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit appears in the sky) * Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit: Yeah, Miss Daredevil, You’d better be crying, it serves you right for ruining my book creations. * Diesel: Alright people, let’s TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN!!! * Brian: (Singing) I’m full of surprises, they ought to say of me, I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard, I’m full of surprises, as you can plainly, I don’t find being surprising all that hard. Some would probably say, I’m only up to my old tricks, but I’d say I’m a problem solver, looking for a nice quick fix. I’m full of surprises, they ought to say of me, I bring some razzle dazzle to the rail, I’m full of surprises, as you can plainly see, I’m trusting my surprises to prevail, I hope this time being surprising doesn’t fail! They used to call me devious, because I had a pit of previous, but please you must believious, I’m not that bad… Well maybe just a tad. * All of Brian’s favorite characters: (Applause) * Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit: Sing one more. * Brian: Okay. (Whispers) Alright, This is for you, Stefán. (Plays saxophone) * Mr. Men Show haters: (Singing) Hey! We are number one! Hey! We are number one! * Brian: Now listen closely. Here’s a little lesson in trickery. This is going down in history, If you wanna be a villain number one, You’ll have to chase a superhero on the run. Just follow my moves and sneak around be careful not to make a sound. (Mr. Men Show Hater #1 steps on a branch) No! Don’t touch that! Ha, ha, ha! Now look at this net I just found. When I say “Go!”, be ready to throw! Go! Throw it at him, not me! Ugh! Let’s Try something else. Now watch and learn, here’s the deal, you’ll slip and slide on these banana peel, (Mr. Men Show Haters slip on the Banana peels) What are you doing?! * All of Brian’s favorite characters: (Applause) * Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit: That was awesome! Wasn’t it? * Brian: Yes, It was, but I have a word for you before you go. * Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit: What’s that? * Brian: Don’t mind me. (Wags tongue) (laughs) * Little Miss Sunshine: Now wait for a second, time to sing the most annoying song in the universe! * (Silence breaks for 10 seconds) * Brian, The Mr. Men Show Haters and all Brian’s Favorite Characters: (Booing and throwing stuff at them) * Duck: Dingus! * Oliver: You shut up, we hate that song! * Smudger: Preachy! * Mr. Grumpy: We’re not being preachy. * Yong Bao: (Throws a bottle of Macaroni and Cheese at Miss Sunshine) * Mr. Men Show Hater #1: I thought they touched on a vital issue. * Brian: I beg to differ. Hi-yah! * Mr. Bump: Ow! That’s it, we quit! Come on guys! * Reverend Lovejoy: In many ways Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Funny, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Giggles were supporting characters in our lifes. They didn’t grab out our attention with memorable catchphrases or comical accents. * Little Miss Magic: Goodness! * Mr. Grumpy: Ugh! * Brian: (Singing) Never Overlook a Little Hater. Little ones are really useless too. * Hater #1: We’ve got characters to kill, so make them dead. I’ve never known a job that I couldn’t do. * Hater #2: With a little help from me, maybe? * Haters: Never Overlook a Little Hater, we can kill you. We may have tiny hands, but we’ll kill you. And prepare to die, we are going to end your life. If you think that smaller’s better than your making a mistake. The ocean isn’t wetter than a giant lake. A black pudding might be yucker than a piece of poop. And we can kill the big guys that take! Never Overlook a Little Hater, we have set ourselves to end your life. You need more strength. * Hater #3: Being small is not enough. * Brian: I’ve never known a job that I couldn’t try. * Hater #4: Me neither. * Hater #5: Nor me! * Haters: Never Overlook a Little hater. * Hater #6: Like me. * Hater #7: Like me. * Hater #8: Like me. * Brian and Haters: Like us! (Brian and the Haters laugh as they kill the Mr. Men and Little Misses with guns) * (The camera fades to white for 8 seconds, then it fades out to Miss Whoops asleep in bed, revealing it was just a dream) * Little Miss Whoops: (Wakes up) Aah! Bad dream. Every scary dream, not gonna get beaten up by Scoutmaster Lumpus today, but i’m really hungry for some cat! (She sees a cat beside her and she gasps) come here, midnight snack! (Miss Whoops chases after the cat and eats it offscreen, ending the parody) Category:Transcripts